borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Possibility of Dupin' for Dupin, LVL 61
Well, uhm...This is more or less a Want/Have list. Includes all DLC released, or at least played through on one playthrough. Anyway, GabranthFargus here with a select amount of Legendaries/ decently powerful guns that I've acquired on my own, ranging from Level 59-61, with a bulk of them being on the later end of the spectrum. I figured I might as well offer to dupe/trade with anyone who could or would be able to offer things in return for any guns I might want. Well, you know what I mean. Anywhoodle, here's a list of what I got, as well as what I wouldn't mind having. Have: ( Keep in mind, I am currently not near my PS3, so I will list what I can remember of my weapons regarding level and prefix) Legendary Mechro/Siren Class Mods (lvl 61) Practicible Conference Call ( no element) (lvl 61) Legendary Fast Bulets Madhous! (lvl 61) Legendary Fast Bulets Sawbar (lvl 61) Pearlescent Agressive Slagga (lvl 61) Legendary Corrosive Crossfire (lvl 61) Seraph 293 expendable Seraph crystals Skirmish Sand Hawk (no element) (lvl 61) Unique Casual (x3) SWORDSPLOSION!!! (lvl 61) Unique(?)/ Purple Maggie (lvl 61) Legendary Unending Infinity (no element) (lvl 61) Legendary Striker (lvl 61) Legendary Apt Good Touch + Lucid Bad Touch (lvl 61) Purple Miss Moxxi's Crit (lvl 61) Purple Moloko Sniper Rifle (slag variant) (lvl 61) E-tech Hefty Plasma Caster (Tediore brand, Corrosive) (lvl 61) E-tech Expansive Blaster (Vladof variant, corrosive) (lvl 61) E-tech Ti'kope Buffalo (lvl 61) Unique Fine Law+Order (lvl 61) Unique Tumtum Trespasser (lvl 61) Unique Resolute Kitten (corrosive) (lvl 61) Unique Invader (lvl 60) Legendary Basic Deliverance (corrosive) (lvl 60) Legendary Fast Actions Badaboom (lvl 59) Legendary Hornet (lvl 59) Legendary Puncticious Thunderball Fists (lvl 59) Legendary The Bee (lvl 59) Fire Leech/Caustic Leech (lvl 61(?)) Legendary Incendiary Kiss of Death A ton of variants of the Ancient Relics (( Not the most decked-out lad, but hey, it's what I got. Now...is when things get a biiiiit needy)) ---- Now, things I would want in return for dupin' and such include (lvl 61 preferable, but will also take lvl 60s): DOUBLE PENETRATING UNKEMPT HAROOOOOOOOLD. Sand Hawk (electric) Norfleet of some variant, preferably fire Ogre (=w=) Alkaline/Inflammable Bee Neogenator Bitch Sham w/ 80%+ absorb chance Yellow Jacket Bonus Package Higher level version of Thunderball Fists Lil' Evie XXX head for Mechro =w= Lyuda, preferably shock or fire 02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)02:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)~~ Thaaaaaaaat's about all I got for now. my psn is is gabranthfargus, aaaand I guess tell me if you'd be interested here or via psn. Thank chuuuuuu~ coolcale23; Hey GabranthFargus, i have a Double penetrating unkempt harold, a slag norfleet, an alkaline bee, a neogenarator, a bitch, an electric sand hawk, a bonus package, a thunderball fist, a shock lyuda, a 94% absorb chance Sham, an ogre, and a Lil evie. All i want is the invader, striker, and conference call. Not sure when you're gonna see this, but send me a message or a freind request when you wanna dupe. PSN: coolcale23 04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)04:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)~~ Went ahead and read that, just need to figure out what the hell to get rid of in my inventory. Other than that, cool, I'll send you a message whenever I get on, And for the sake of simplicity, send me a PSN message tomorrow to get things done.